


(Podfic of) Very Superstitious by Novembersmith

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"That had better be my own hand on my thigh right now, suddenly gone all leached of melanin and psycho-possessed so I don’t know it," Tony says evenly. He doesn't look down at the grubby fingers wrapped just above his knee, twitching slightly. It is entirely possible that would be taken as encouragement. "Else I'ma cut it off with my KA-BAR. Might do it anyway."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Very Superstitious by Novembersmith

**Title:** [Very Superstitious](http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/46923.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/)**novembersmith**  
 **Pairing:** Gen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** _"That had better be my own hand on my thigh right now, suddenly gone all leached of melanin and psycho-possessed so I don’t know it," Tony says evenly. He doesn't look down at the grubby fingers wrapped just above his knee, twitching slightly. It is entirely possible that would be taken as encouragement. "Else I'ma cut it off with my KA-BAR. Might do it anyway."_

 **Length:** 12:15

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/Very%20Superstitious%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3) || 11.2 MB


End file.
